Disorder in Court
by ScarletDust
Summary: Riku is the judge of his courtroom who questions various people on different things. Please read & review. Thanks. Divided into two parts.
1. Part 1

**Confusion in Court - Part I **

Riku is the judge XD Um, each one is a different scenerio with different people, so don't think of it as one. The people Riku is talking to are the ones being questioned by him.

Please review, thanks 8D

* * *

Riku: What is your date of birth?  
Kairi: August 2.  
Riku: What year?  
Kairi: Every year.

Riku: What gear were you in at the moment of the impact?  
Reno: Gucci sweats and Reeboks.

Riku: How old is your son, the one living with you?  
Namine: Thirty-eight or thirty-nine, I forget.  
Riku: How long has he lived with you?  
Namine: Forty-five years.

Riku: What was the first thing your husband said to you when you woke that morning?  
Girl: He said, "Where am I, Aerith?"  
Riku: And why did that upset you?  
Girl: My name's Tifa.

Riku:Where was the location of the accident?  
Axel: At milepost 299.  
Riku: And where is milepost 299?  
Axel: Between milepost 298 and 300.

Riku: Did you blow your horn or anything?  
Demyx: After the accident?  
Riku: Before.  
Demyx: Sure, I went to school for it. But, I play the sitaar now.

Riku: Are you sexually active?  
Tidus: No, I just lie there.

Riku: ...and what did he do then?  
Paine: He came home, and next morning he was dead.  
Riku: So when he **woke** up the next morning he was _dead_?

Riku: Could you see him from where you were standing?  
Kadaj: I could see his head.  
Riku: And where was his head?  
Kadaj: Just above his shoulders.

_Riku_: Please repeat after me: "I swear by Almighty God..."  
Roxas: "I swear by Almighty God."  
_Riku_: "That the evidence that I give..."  
Roxas: That's right.  
_Riku_: Repeat it.  
Roxas: "Repeat it".  
_Riku_: No! Repeat what I said.  
Roxas: What you said when?  
_Riku_: "That the evidence that I give..."  
Roxas: "That the evidence that I give."  
_Riku_: "Shall be the truth and..."  
Roxas: It will, and nothing but the truth!  
_Riku_: Please, just repeat after me: "Shall be the truth and..."  
Roxas: I'm not a scholar, you know.  
_Riku_: We can appreciate that. Just repeat after me: "Shall be the truth and..."  
Roxas: "Shall be the truth and."  
_Riku_: Say: "Nothing...".  
Roxas: Okay.  
(Roxas remains silent.)  
_Riku_: No! Don't say nothing. Say: "Nothing but the truth..."  
Roxas: Yes.  
_Riku_: Can't you say: "Nothing but the truth..."?  
Roxas: Yes.  
_Riku_: Well? Do so.  
Roxas: You're confusing me.  
_Riku_: Just say: "Nothing but the truth...".  
Roxas: Is that all?  
_Riku_: Yes.  
Roxas: Okay. I understand.  
_Riku_: Then say it.  
Roxas: What?  
_Riku_: "Nothing but the truth..."  
Roxas: But I do! That's just it.  
_Riku_: You must say: "Nothing but the truth..."  
Roxas: I WILL say nothing but the truth!  
_Riku_: Please, just repeat these four words: "Nothing", "But", "The","Truth".  
Roxas: What? You mean, like, now?  
_Riku_: Yes! Now. Please. Just say those four words.  
Roxas: "Nothing. But. The. Truth."  
_Riku_: Thank you.  
Roxas: I'm just not a scholar.

Riku: All your responses must be oral, OK? What school did you go to?  
Sora: Oral.  
Riku: How old are you?  
Sora: Oral.

* * *

Part II will be up soon. Thanks for reading, please review.

-ScarletDust


	2. Part 2

**Confusion in Court - Part II**

Screw ups on Riku's part **_(_read them _carefully_ XD_)_**

* * *

Riku: She had three children, right?  
Cloud: Yes.  
Riku: How many were boys?  
Cloud: None.  
Riku: How many were girls?

Riku: Can you describe the individual?  
Leon: He was about medium height and had silver hair.  
Riku: Was this a male, or female?

Riku: Doctor, how many autopsies have you performed on dead people?  
Vexen: All my autopsies are performed on dead people.

Riku: The youngest son, the twenty year old, how old was he?  
Rinoa: Twenty.

Riku: Were you present when your picture was taken?  
Yuffie: Yes.

Riku: Was it you or your brother who was killed in the war?  
Xemnas: My brother.

Riku: ...any suggestions as to what prevented this from being a murder trial instead of an attempted murder trial?  
Sephorith: The victim lived.

Riku: Did he kill you?  
Marluxia: No.

Riku: You were there until the time you left, is this true?  
Aerith: Yes, it's true.

Riku: How many times have you committed suicide?  
Zexion: Four times.

Riku: Now doctor, isn't it true that when a person dies in his sleep, he doesn't know about it until the next morning?  
Vexen: Um...yes, actually.

Riku: This myasthenia gravis-does it affect your memory at all?  
Auron: Yes.  
Riku: And in what ways does it affect your memory?  
Auron: I forget.  
Riku: You forget. Can you give us an example of something that you've forgotten?

Riku: So the date of conception (of the baby) was August 8th?  
Yuna: Yes.  
Riku: And what were you doing at that time?

Riku: Were you alone, or by yourself?  
Yazoo: Erm, both?

Riku: Did you have children or any of that kind?  
Cid: What other kind is there?

Riku:You don't know what it is, and you don't know what it looked like, but can you describe it?  
Lulu: No.

Riku: Have you lived in this town all your life?  
Roxas: Not yet.

Riku: What is your martial status?  
Vincent: Fair.

Riku: Are you married?  
Tifa: No, divorced.  
Riku: And what did your husband do before you divorced him?  
Tifa: Lots of things I didn't know about.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please. Thanks.

-ScarletDust


End file.
